


The Saints Duo

by KuronekoGrimm



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inappropriate Humor, Minor Character Death, Multi, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Plot, Reader-Insert, Sexual Humor, Story Arc, relationships to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuronekoGrimm/pseuds/KuronekoGrimm
Summary: Join the Saints boss duo on their wacky adventures through the 3rd, 4th and dlc games with some more to come. They'll go through rampages, drama and romance, all with humor that'll leave you beating your head against a wood post. This is the story of Saints Row but with more stuffed into it! This is also what happens when I play Saints Row with a friend.
Relationships: Female Boss & Male Boss (Saints Row), Female Boss & Saints Crew (Saints Row), Female Boss & Shaundi (Saints Row), Female Boss (Saints Row) & Johnny Gat, Male Boss & Saints Crew (Saints Row), Male Boss & Shaundi (Saints Row)





	The Saints Duo

Action sounds from the actor's phone as the two gang members set up their gear within their bag. The last thing to get this job started was the presence of their bosses. One of which was celebrating a birthday, hence larceny in a new city was the gift.

Shaundi scowls at the tagalong they had to take, even though it was a special occasion. "Seriously Birk, we don't need you going stunt man in there." Her hands play with her voice changer and her weapon of choice. Eyes narrowed in a stern glare.

"Give me a little more credit. If I'm gonna be realistic in the movie, I need to treat this real too." Josh replies, eyes shining at the two guns that were given to him. Less fire power than what the two people before him were totting, but he was an actor.

The elevator to their hallway dings, preventing Johnny and Shaundi from being more exasperated with Josh's character.

Doors open to reveal a short curved woman's frame. Her short violet dyed locks teased into wavy swept bangs bouncing on her forehead. Purple glossed lips giddy with an amused smile. Her pale blue eyes glinting behind her square shaped glasses as she looks over at her blind-folded co-boss beside her. "Alright, we're here." She chirps, leaning up to flick his nose lightly.

Fallon, all but tears the dark cloth that covered blood red eyes, an unamused look on his scruffy looking face. Hollywood swept black hair now unkempt from his removal.

"Happy birthday!" Bella states before he can respond the three in front of them joining in a chorus as Johnny tosses the other male a large gun. His gruff expression melting into one that both exudes confusion and glee.

"we're robbing a huge bank boss." Shaundi adds in with a light smile as she cocks her hip.

"Ah fuck yea!" Fallon exclaims, gripping the weapon with awaited happiness. "Robbing with my best mates and..." his sentence cuts off as he glances at Birk, "and some random bloke. What more could I ask for?" He ends awkwardly. but the smile persisted.

The violet haired woman pats his back and then begins tossing out the large foam Gat heads she had tucked in another bag. "Great, let's get this show on the road then." She laughs, pushing the prop onto Johnny's head with ease, earning a short chuckle from the man.

"So, we're going as the Saints to do this?" The actor questions, looking at the helmet given to him. 

"Who doesn't want to be us?" Johnny shoots back, the prop looking comically on his shoulders.

"I am questioning why we ain't using my masks." Fallon scoffs, sending a suggestive glare to his violet haired friend.

Shaundi smirks, putting her own mask on, her distorted voice adding another layer of so-so mystery. And awkward attraction. "It is his birthday."

Fallon laughs, bending slightly to get into his unusually quiet co-boss. "Though I know why you chose Gat's h-" He cuts himself off with a sharp yelp.

Bella smiles sweetly, holding the man's nipple in a twisted death grip. "If you recall, you didn't want a prop head, Fallon. Shaundi's head will send the wrong message and I'm too charming to use. With that knowledge, what else could we use?" She questions, tone that sinister calm before releasing the man and his newly wrinkled button-down shirt.

The caramel skinned man huffs in displeasure as he pulls on his own mask, watching the woman do the same. "Fine, you harpy. Hurting a guy on his birthday."

The expressionless mask turns to him, tilting slightly, as was Bella's usual tick. "Just be glad it is your birthday; I would've done much worse." She murmurs, jabbing a finely painted finger in his face. "Keep your gob shut, birthday squealer." Then she turns to the doors before them. "Now make your grand entrance." Bella flourishes, giving a small shove that hadn't moved him at all.

Fallon rolls his shoulders once more fired up and then his foots impacts the doors and they bursts forth to the setting of the bank floor, bystanders quickly hitting the ground with practiced ease.

The two bosses hold up the front, Shaundi and Johnny at their back and slowly move to cover the sides. And Josh, runs up before hopping onto the front desk, energy bursting with his movements.

His over-the-top gangster routine winds up costing the Saints an easy heist as goons in black and pink begin to shoot at them. Although Fallon and Johnny enjoyed the challenge as they move up level after level to the vault.

"Who the hell are these guys?" Shaundi hisses, running into the back room as Bella inspects the large imposing safe. Irritation clear in her body language as she motions for Josh to come forth with the last satchel they had. "Can't say I know Shaundi, but I don't appreciate the singes in my coat." She rummages not so delicately into the bag around Birk's neck as he continues to exclaim other gang clichés at the Saints.

"Is it a cracker?" Josh questions.

"Nope." The female boss returns, pulling off her Gat head as others do the same.

Johnny smirks beside the door the two men were covering. Fallon occasionally glancing out the window overviewing the main floor of the bank. "It's a bomb." He answers for her, watching the actor sputter in panic.

"And Fallon gets to do the honors." Bella hums, tossing the well-made explosives to the gruff man, watching him catch it and stuff it into his suit jacket pocket.

"Oh, ya know me so well." He mutters, a chuckle easing out of his throat. Afterwards, he's quick to run out the room, the rest are quick to follow as they dispatch more armed individuals.

His joy is momentarily ruined when a Saints decked fan spots them coming up the stairs. A pen and book in one hand and a phone in the other. "Boss Fallon? Oh my god, the Saints! Can I have your autograph?" She squeals, that bright grin on her face. A narrowed uncomfortable look crosses his face at the thought.

His cohort, Bella, comes up behind him. Her hand on the middle of his back as a charming award-winning smile graces her lips. "Allow me, sweetie." She responds, personality too dazzling for the fan to say no, or notice Fallon anymore. "Go have your fun, I got this." She murmurs softly, shooting the thankful man away as he checks out the floor. Shaundi and Johnny following and being missed by the fan entirely. Josh, however, attempts to get the spotlight with Bella, much to the chagrin of the fan.

The classy woman shakes her head, effortlessly, signing away her John Hancock and taking a selfie with the excited person before showing her to the door with a coy wink. "stay safe darling!" She calls out, watching the girl run down the stairs they came from with her valuables clutched to her person.

"No one's gonna come to you Josh if you keep trying that bullshit. 'Buy Nyte Blayde's 6th season.' That's the best you can do?" Bella snarks, giving the brunette an elbow to his side.

"W-well maybe she doesn't know it’s out yet!" He stutters, walking a bit away from the group as the other two men throw the desks in their way off to the side.

"You got it?" Shaundi questions, leaning over slightly to watch as Fallon places the explosives on the ground, taking great care to its placement and time.

Fallon pouts, waving her off. "Don't rush me, it's my birthday."

The woman rolls her eyes, pulling her hands up in mock surrender as she walks away to get to cover.

Once the bomb went off the floor revealed the top of the vault and had blown a good chunk of the building with it. None of the Saints noticing until it was too late that Josh had found the silent alarm, the man quickly running in fear of his prison nightmares.

"Birk!" Shaundi yells in irritation, watching as teams of armored reinforcements start pouring through.

"Leave him, Shaundi. He'll be fine." Bella shouts, getting behind cover while ruffling through her hair. "We just gotta hang on until the heli is here."

"Did you plan for this?" Fallon yells out in question, a wide grin on his face as he mows down the men dressed in bulletproof vests.

"Not planned, just expected." Johnny responds, sharing the same nonchalant attitude as he fends them off.

In little time does a helicopter appear, their getaway driver. Bella and Fallon are quick to tag in the hooks to hoist the heavy block of metal and money. The two grabbing onto a wire support to stay with the safe and keep the police from taking it back.

"You two make a break for it, we got their attention." Bella orders to Shaundi and Johnny, their forms escaping the infested area as the aircraft begins to lift.

Even with both bosses guarding the vault, it did little overall as they had to abandon the score once the helicopter started to fail. Bella and Fallon are met with a large squad of armed personnel pointing massive weaponry at them at all angles after their escape jump back to the bank.

Bella groans, laying on her back and runs a hand through her hair in irritation. Beside her, Fallon mutters curses and crosses his arms over his chest, lamenting over his scorched suit jacket.

"Saints, you are now under arrest. We'll be taking you two to the station." One guard informs, Bella's cool blue eyes watching him intently. "Also, you think we could get a picture?"

The question brings an amused snort to the female, nodding her head. "Yeah, sure. But first," Her eyes meet Fallon's red ones.

"Don't you do it." He threats, pointing a finger at her frame.

"Everyone, say 'Happy Birthday' to Fallon!" She continues unheeded, throwing her arms up in the air. Their sudden complaint congratulations drowns out the long drawn out groan of displeasure that comes from the recipient of praise all the way to the station. Only overshadowed by the giddy laughter of his friend, riding alongside him.

Once guided to their cell, the familiar forms of Shaundi and Johnny Gt are noticed within, the two bosses joining them.

"What happened to us?" Johnny questions, a small pace in his steps before crossing his arms. "We were on the top back in Stilwater. And now, we're acting like a bunch of celebrities. We shoot more photos than goons." He huffs, shaking his head. "Are we just about the money?"

Bella doesn't respond, turning away from the two irate individuals, Shaundi hadn’t needed to voice her displeasure, it was written in her stance. Her brows furrow while her lips pull down into a frown. This fell on her as overseer of operations, the voice of the Saints as Fallon had stepped away from being in the public eye. His position a mix of leader and cohort.

Fallon could see the wear on Bella from these statements. She could hide her sorrow from Shaundi and Johnny but not him. His red eyes follow the side of her face before turns to look at his friends.

"We haven't changed. Our priorities have just shifted, mate. Look at us, we're the Saints, we do what pleases and fuck all if someone gets their panties in a twist." Fallon responds, placing a large hand on top of Bella's head, ruffling her hair, and disheveling it. "We've always been a bit of loons about it."

His words seem to resonate with both. Shaundi's mean look vanishing into a thoughtful one and Johnny giving a silent sigh, shoulders relaxing from their previous tension.

"Well, I'd say you're all a bunch of lunatics." A feminine voice announces. The door to their cell opening to the presence of two identical women and more of those black and neon pink guards. "You did say one thing right, Mr. Gat, it's always about the money."

Her sister steps up beside her, painted lips lifting to reveal a haughty smirk. "The only reason why our employer wishes to speak with you." She finishes, motioning for them to follow.

Although not much choice was given as their lackeys held the Saints at gunpoint.

Bella issues the order to stand down and allow the transport to occur with no harm, but held her tongue otherwise, allowing her narrowed look to do the talking for her.

It came to some surprise when they boarded a private plane and were withheld entry to the main office of this mysterious employer, mildly surprising but more so annoying. All four Saints waited until the plane reached the ideal altitude before they were ushered in and tied to bolted down chairs with a desk behind a turned away chair, like some movie villain in front of them.

While the others gave brief struggles to test their bonds. Bella remains still, legs crossed over one another and a downward pull on her lips as she glares ahead, glasses slightly askew from the lift of the plane.

Once the twins are situated on the sides, the chair swivels to show an older gentleman. A stoic look on his face as he puffs a trail of smoke from his cigarette, white hair brushed back from his face and a reddish pink scarf draped over his shoulders, embellished with the star outline as all the goons had somewhere on their person.

"Do you know who the hell we are?" Fallon spits, the presence of the man looking lofty before them seemed to enrage his senses.

It was here the man motions lightly to his side, the black-haired woman with white shades propped on the crown of her head steps up to place down one of their bobble headed merchandise. His expression read unimpressed.

"Amazing how this little thing still didn't capture your senseless nature." He mutters coyly. "These Venuses are Viola and Kiki. I am Phillipe Loren, the director for an organization called the Syndicate." He explains, making a wide gesture with his arms. The accent of his voice was both thick and intelligent.

"Doesn't ring a bell." Shaundi huffs, a furrow in her brow.

"If you had, I suspect you wouldn't have been foolish enough to rob our bank." Phillipe replies, taking another slow drag of his cigarette. "Although you may be wondering why you are still alive at this time."

"No, my thought were, why isn't my foot up your ass?" Johnny hums, giving a more forceful tug at his restraints.

Phillipe's eyes glide away from the murderous man in shades to his side, Bella, who had maintained herself throughout the introduction. He gives a small twitch to his fingers, a motion to one of the armed lackeys at the doors of the office. The gun toting man steps forward, gloved hands delicately fixing the placement of her glasses and then steps back into place.

"Allow me to converse with you, my dear. Instead of the rabid animals you keep at your beck and call." The gang leader states, ignoring the negatives thrown his way for his insult. "You must understand that we are expanding into Stilwater and, you, have the choice of leveraging your assets over your lives."

Bella doesn't respond other than a raised brow as she switches how her legs are crossed.

Fallon clenches his teeth, steeling his red eyes on his friend. "You can't be fucking serious about listening to this quack!" He scowls.

"I'll need you to be quiet while adults are talking. When I need you, I'll call." The woman murmurs coolly, sparing a glance in his direction. "The same goes for you two." She whips, rounding on Johnny and Shaundi on her other side before they could chime in further.

With her three loyal personnel visibly cowed and shut up, the female boss sets her icy eyes back on Loren. The older man takes the opportunity to stand and present his associates once more. "Ladies." Phillipe orders, stepping to the side and taking a long inhale on his smoke.

They close in on the now lit screen on the wall, image dedicated to a chart with a slice of Saints' purple looking measly compared the engulfing slice of red that inhabited the rest of the circle. "You'll be allowed to continue the Saints/Ultor media as you see fit for 66 percent of your monthly profits." Viola explains, a coy tone in her voice like she was above the four people strapped to the chairs in front of her.

"Before taxes, of course." Kiki mentions, a snarky smile adorning her face.

All was quiet for a moment until Bella starts to laugh loudly, head shaking lightly as she calms herself. "You honestly think the Saints will be a part of this appalling deal. Fallon, closing statements?" Bella questions, turning to the male boss with a mischievous grin on her lips.

"Fuck off then, mate." He states readily, an easy scoff working through his chest.

"Shaundi, give our apologies."

"Sorry all three of you have your heads in your asses." The brunette huffs, leaning back to whip her bangs out of her face.

"Johnny, give them our signature." The boss orders, a sickly-sweet smile making home on her lips.

"We're done here." The shaded man states, giving another pull to his restraints.

Phillipe gives a drawn-out sigh, looking disappointed and nonchalant. "I had hoped to reach a civil ending to this agreement." The leader mutters, giving the silent order to his goon to execute their guests, one foolishly choosing Johnny as the first target. 

Within an instance, johnny is out of his bonds and is bulldozing through the guard and going after Loren. The older gentleman manages to sink a dagger within the Saints but is ultimately led to one of many of the plane's windows, shoving the Belgium man's face through and break the air pressure seal of the craft. Johnny releases the man with a shove before using the plunged blade to release his other companions.

"Fallon, secure an exit!" Bella orders quickly, watching the tall man take off out the office door with hoots of excitement and following screams.

He was the only person able to escape the room as more lackeys come from the doors ahead, where Loren is guided through by Viola and Kiki.

Pinned down behind the desk, Johnny motions for Bella and Shaundi to leave. "Boss, you gotta leave." he states, holding his wound with one hand.

"We're not leaving you!" Bella snaps.

"What are you gonna do?" Shaundi agrees, irritation in her voice.

"Eh, I'll just fly the plane back to Stilwater. No biggie." The man answers with a shrug.

"You're gonna fly a plane!? You can barely drive stick!" The boss hisses, flicking his nose.

Shaundi makes a shocked expression before pointing at the other woman. "See, and this is coming from her. The reason why our cars are specifically safety proofed." She scowls.

The nonchalant man eaves her off. He gives a small glance past the desk where bullets were still riddling the cover. The goons were getting closer. "It's like six or seven guys. I've handled worse, just handle the madam for me." He replies.

Bella bites her lip, anguish in her decision before she sighs. Her blue eyes stare into the black shades.

"You better come back to me, Gat. I won't forgive you otherwise." She murmurs, no real bite in tone. Johnny only gives her a smirk in response, taking the next moment to overtake their attackers, using the rapid-fire weapon to his advantage.

Bella and Shaundi use the confusion to escape the office through the door that leads to the back of the plane. The first few rooms only containing corpses and used weapons, the side effect of letting loose Fallon.

The two lady Saints tried to maintain their balance as the plane shifted and rumbled with turbulence. The voice of Johnny sounding over the sound system, impersonating a flight pilot kept them hopeful as they opened the door to the cargo hold, where Fallon is currently going trigger happy on the diminishing foes.

Shaundi is quick to enter the fray with a pistol off one of the bodies, larger weaponry depleting of their ammunitions.

"Fallon, we need parachutes!" Bella shouts over the sounds of the dog fight, already rummaging through crates and cases.

"Oh, uh, I found two?" Fallon states, an uneasy lit at the end of it. He grapples a new enemy before him and manages to sling them into another pursuer that comes out of their cover to fire. What results after is the man forcibly tearing off the packs the downed foes had from their backs.

In a rush, Bella is by his side, pulling of the blood tarnished packs onto her body. She grits her teeth and takes over her glasses and is shoving them into her inner seam pocket of her coat. "What about you Fallon?" She asks, holding up the second parachute in question.

"I'm not done here just yet. Go on before me." He chuckles, maintaining a spread fire to keep Loren's people from swarming their position near the open cargo ramp. Courtesy of Johnny. "I'll catch up, plenty of other chutes."

Bella sighs before nodding, forcing Shaundi to take the second bag and heads to the intercom system by the open ramp.

Shaundi follows, leaning against the wall for support while using the intercom. "Johnny, Bella and I are about to jump. Fallon's gonna follow soon after." She explains.

There's static before Johnny picks up. "I got this. I'll see you back in Stil-" He cuts off mid-sentence, the eerie sound of gunfire echoing through and the line cutting dead.

The lady boss's eyes widen at the events, meeting Shaundi's own worried ones. Both women turn to go back, to go after Johnny and his unknown state. However, another shift of the turbulence has one of the stars and pinkish red vehicles breaks from its latched hold and forces the two from the plane and onto to the ramp, holding on for dear life.

"Shaundi!" Bella yelps, watching the woman go sailing down without the parachute on her back. Her split decision has her diving off the plane and racing after her. "Hold on!"

"Don't you tell me to hold on!" The brunette replies, fear turned to rage as she plummets. "There's nothing!"

"Who's the asshole who didn't put their parachute on!?" The violet haired beauty snarks back, only to yelp when a bullet skims her leg. Her eyes meeting her assailant's as he lines up another shot.

"Valhalla!" A booming voice shouts, a speeding form rushing into the goon and taking him out with ease, even while falling.

"Fallon, great. Cover me, I'm getting Shaundi!" Bella breathes in relief, noticing the pack on the other's back as he grips the gun in ready. She sinks faster with her companion keeping up. "Pull your chute when I grab her."

"Got it!" Fallon responds.

It isn't a moment later that Bella manages grab Shaundi, holding the woman in a bear hug and lacing her legs around her waist to keep her locked in place. With a free hand, she pulls the cord, momentum from speeding down to the ground jolts her system into holding Shaundi tighter.

Out the corner of her eye, she can see Fallon floating by.

"For a second there, I didn't think you'd catch me." Shaundi murmurs, arms around Bella's neck and huddled close.

"I-I didn't either, but I wasn't going to stop." She answers, blinking away tears in her eyes.

"Hey ladies, is that another plane?"

"What?"

All three saints investigate the direction that Fallon had mentioned. The plane that looked so similar to the one they boarded at the beginning pointed and coming toward them.

"Any plan?" Shaundi questions.

"Wanna do something stupid Fallon?" Bella muses, blue eyes meeting red.

"Of course. Whatcha got?"

"Shoot out the front window, kill that bitch Loren and fly out the back with a chute and dive after us." She responds, hand fingering the drop cord.

"Wait, what?!" Shaundi yelps, clenching her hands tighter while looking in fear at Bella before whipping to face Fallon. "You can't be serious!"

"Be back in a minute, ladies!" Fallon responds, reading his gun as the plane gets ever closer, the engines deafening.

And Bella pulls the cord, releasing the chute and once again they start plummeting to the ground. Shaundi manages to pull away and help slow their descent by spreading their limbs into a star formation while they wait for the male boss to catch up to them.

"I can't fucking believe you!" Shaundi screeches.

Fallon successfully manages to break the window, diving through and spinning from the speed. His eyes scan the surroundings, even as they buzz by him, hitting the few guards that remained He manages to slam into and take hold of a person as they prepare to jump off the plane. Their pack stolen quickly, and the man falls to his imminent doom.

When the pack is secured on his back, Fallon nosedives to catch up to the two women, sweat cooling against his skin and a relieved howl of excitement leaves his lungs when his sight views the two Saints tumbling below him.

The brunette in a high ponytail was still bitching to her boss about their survival rate and the odds Fallon would be able to grab them.

"Yo Bells, Shaundi, order a pickup?" He yells, a laugh bubbling in his voice as he grabs them both close, tugging at them to clutch onto his person, which they do with enthusiasm.

"You won't believe how little faith Shaundi had in you." Bella murmurs, a weak smile on her face as their downward movement was peaceful once more.

The other woman scowls, using an unsteady hand to give her boss the bird. "What do you expect when your plan is, 'Let's fall without a parachute a second time at even closer distance to the ground!'" She hisses before rolling her eyes.

Fallon grins brightly, arms twitching to lift them above his head, if Bella and Shaundi hadn't confiscated them as holds during this trip to the city of Steelport. "Ah, this is the best fucking birthday! Where's Johnny, we gotta finish it off with getting black out and having a bar fight." He exclaims with glee.

The other saints visibly pale, suddenly disheartened and the mood goes quiet. Bella looks away, her pale eyes staring after the retreating with a pained look, wet with unshed tears.

The male boss's expression begins to shift, confusion marring it. "W-what is it?"

Shaundi bites her lip, finding it difficult to maintain eye contact with the man. "Johnny.... didn't make it." She answers.

Fallon freezes, stiffening before turning to look at Bella for confirmation.

She wasn't meeting his pleading eyes.

"Oh." His tone drops immediately, hardening his narrowed look down towards his feet and waits quietly. The silence was a stewing pot of rage and sorrow.

Welcome to Steelport.


End file.
